Delta
by mccalla867
Summary: Signing her bid is just the start of the good life for Bella Swan. Not only does she learn the meaning of sisterhood, philanthropy and love, but also when to stop taking shots and what it's like to not remember six hours. Joining a sorority brings change... the good, the bad, and the WTF? M for content that is sexual in nature, underage drinking and recreational drug use. AU/AH
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: All publicly identifiable characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

_**Delta**_

_Prologue: Recruitment_

"Recruitment is a mutual selection process," Esme our recruitment counselor reminded us as she passed out the preference round lists. It was one of the last potential new member meetings, and what had started out as 20 sorority hopefuls was now down to twelve. _Mutual selection my ass_, I thought as I looked down at my invite list. Two of the four time slots were filled. _Good to know people like me_. I sighed, and returned to my room to finish getting ready for the day.

Recruitment was a hard and heartbreaking process, I decided. But hopefully, it would be worth it. A group of friends who would have my back no matter what, job connections in the real world, a new place to live and tons of opportunities for volunteering. All were positive aspects of joining Greek life on Valencia University's campus.

Not to mention the free alcohol and raging parties.

Recruitment was a four step process. First was open house, where all the potential new members, including me, visited all 20 sorority chapter houses on campus and talked to active sisters. After the event, the potential new members ranked their preference for each chapter, and the active sisters ranked how well the potential new member would fit in to their sisterhood. Simple enough. Then came second invite, where a potential new member could be invited back to up to 14 chapters to watch a skit and talk to the active sisters more. Following first invite was second invite. A potential new member could be invited back a second time to up to 8 chapters to watch a video reflecting the sisterhoods, and talking more to active sisters. Finally came preference round, where a potential new member could get invited back to up to 3 chapters. Apparently it was really emotional. This was the big one, where we would really find where we belonged in the system. If we belonged at all, that is.

Out of nearly two thousand girls who initially signed up for recruitment, less than eight hundred were invited to join a sorority. If you got a bid, congratulations. If not, maybe next year?

I glanced at my reflection in the mirror and steeled myself for what was sure to be an emotionally taxing day.

Twenty-four hours later it was all over. If only all the stress was off my shoulders, too. But tonight was bid night. You go through the entire day without knowing if you received a bid from a chapter or not, and let me tell you, it sucked. My palms were sweating, my legs were shaking, and I could not focus for a second in class.

Eventually, five pm came, and I met with Esme the recruitment counselor. Well, last night she had revealed to us her real name was Leah, so that was weird. The recruitment counselors were active members of sororities and had to hide their identity completely in order to appear impartial to the potential new members. Leah was in a sorority I had disliked from the beginning, so that was also weird.

Anyways, Leah ominously told us that she had bids for some people, but not others. We were called out one at a time to meet with her.

We never saw them after that.

At long last, my name was called. I left the room with Leah, and met her gaze. She reached in a bag, and handed me a sealed white envelope with a white and gold crest emblazoned on the front. My eyes widened, and I tore open the envelope.

_Delta Psi Chapter_

_Of_

_Delta Alpha Omega_

_Cordially invites_

_to join our Sisterhood_

_Congratulations and Welcome to_

_Delta Alpha Omega_

I received a bid.

_I_ received a bid.

I received _a BID!_

I couldn't help the scream that I let out right then, and I practically strangled Leah on the spot. Tears of happiness streamed down my face, and when I let go, I jumped up and down.

"I got a bid!" I cried happily. Leah laughed and produced a pen.

"Now you just have to sign it." Without hesitating, I snatched the pen out of Leah's hand, and signed the bid in the blank space under "cordially invites." "The bus to your new chapter house is waiting for you and your new pledge class outside. Congrats!"

As I hurried downstairs and out of my dorm to the bus, I reminisced about the ups and downs of recruitment, especially with Delta Alpha Omega. I knew a little bit about the chapter going in. The girls were known for being wild and eccentric, and they often took large pledge classes with a variety of girls. They were far from being the best house on campus, but as I kept getting invited back, I realized I didn't care about their reputation. I found myself connecting with the sisters that I had talked to, especially one girl, Tori. I was excited to see her again tonight.

As I approached the bus stop, I couldn't stop the smile from spreading across my face. It was time to meet my new sisters.

There was a lot of shouting and cheering on the bus. I met a girl, Alice, who had also received a bid to Delta Alpha Omega. We cheered along with the rest of our new sisters as the bus made it's way up the road to the very top of what was known as Greek Mount. All 42 chapter houses, fraternities and sororities, were on a single road that wound up a big hill. We passed the mansions with letters on them, and I knew my decision to go Greek had been the best I'd ever made.

When we finally stopped at Delta Alpha Omega, Alice and I were the last off the bus. I barely had time to stare up the brick house with creamy white columns when I was attacked by a mane of red hair.

"Tori!" I exclaimed, hugging her back tightly. She was crying too. Of happiness, I assumed. She pulled away, and handed me a white sign that said _Welcome Home to Delta Alpha Omega Bella S._

"I'm so glad you're finally my sister!" Tori exclaimed, grabbing my hand and pulling me away from Alice, who was with another of the active sisters. I looked back at Tori, my grin threatening to split my face open. "Welcome to the good life, Bells. It's going to be a wild ride."

* * *

Author's Note: Uhhh hey. This is to keep me from literally going insane so I hope you like it feedback is appreciated. Greek life is awesome.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Any publicly recognizable things belong to their rightful owners. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**One**

When I woke up this morning, I had no idea where I was.

You know when you get ridiculously drunk one night, and then you're jolted awake for seemingly no reason. It's all so sudden, like you're sleeping, and then the next second you're awake and it's eight in the morning. And all you want to do is sleep. But you can't because you know; sometimes the night doesn't end in your own bed. Yeah, it was one of those nights.

I glanced around the room. I know last night had started with one or four glasses of wine, and that was just the pregame. I should have known. Wine always turns me on and gets me woozy. From there, I remember Alice calling us a pledge ride to Upsilon Psi for the mixer. Pledge rides were a miracle. The fraternity pledges came and picked us up and dropped us off at the frat without judgment as to how drunk we were. I remember Rosalie and I had wanted to go to Taus, but that unfortunately didn't happen.

While I didn't remember much after shot number four at Upsilon Phi, I did recognize the Alpha Epsilon Gamma flag on the wall across from where I lay. AEGam's house was next to Upsilon Psi, so it made sense for me to have drunkenly wandered over.

Not really, but I was just going to have to go with that.

I finally looked over at the guy next to me. I had literally never spoken to him before in my life. At least he was cute. I slid out of the covers, and set about finding my clothes. I had to be careful not to fall off the bunk though. _Fucking frat castles_, I thought, annoyed as I crawled around on my hands and knees, locating my spandex shorts and leotard from last night.

Last night we'd had a mixer with Upsilon Psi, and the theme was the Olympics. Made sense, since they had been so recent. As in the closing ceremonies were five days ago. Of course, I had to dress up as McKayla Maroney. The little betch was practically my idol for perfecting the art of acting unimpressed. Someone loaned me a hot pink leotard and I wore shorts with it for my own sake of comfort.

But shit, I could not find my underwear for the life of me.

Needing desperately to return back to my house, I pulled on the leotard and shorts, and shoved the dude in the bed awake.

"Hey, can I get a ride home please?" Not a fucking chance would I be doing the walk of shame this morning. Up the entire Greek Mount? No.

"Yeah sure," he said in a gravelly voice, stretching and finally opening his eyes. I hopped down from the bunk, and waited for the guy to come down and meet me. I got a good look at him, and couldn't help the smug grin that spread across my face. Turns out I did recognize him after all, and damn I did well.

It was Eric Yorkie. He was the captain of AEGam's intramural basketball team, and he was good at what he did. Thinking hard about it now, I did remember wandering over here with Jess and Angela last night, though I have no idea where those two ended up. I remember seeing Eric and drunkenly declaring to my ladies that we would hook up. Jess, Angela and I even drank on it.

Eric pulled on a pair of boxers, unfortunately covering up his huge… well, now I knew I would be sore when I regained feeling in my body. Once he was decently clothed, he grabbed his roommate's car keys, and led me outside.

When we pulled up in front of my house, Eric turned to me expectantly. "Last night was fun, I'll see you again," he said. And he was right. He would.

"Bye," I replied, bending over the console to kiss him on the cheek. I hopped out of the car, entered the door code for the kitchen door, and walked in to face my sisters.

There were pros and cons to living in the Delta Alpha Omega chapter house. First, as a sophomore, I had to live in. No questions asked. I lived with a hundred other girls, which at first seemed intimidating but ended up being okay. I mean they were all my sisters. Some of us got along better than others. There were two wings in the house, and my friends and I took up the east wing, upstairs and downstairs. So we had our time to ourselves, and if we needed to get away from each other, we just went to the other side or to the formal or something.

I pulled open the door to the basement dining room, and collapsed onto a chair next to Jess. She patted me on the back, and I knew she was holding back a laugh. I sat up, and turned towards the breakfast bar, where the smell of bacon was wafting towards me. I had to have some.

Less than a minute later I had returned to my seat with a full plate of bacon and toast. I looked around at the few sisters who were up this early. Jess, Michelle and Hayley were all snickering. I was sure we were all on our ways to a terrible hangover.

Jess pushed her bottle of water over to me, and ordered me to drink. I obliged.

"So, how was Eric?" she asked without preamble.

"I don't know," I answered honestly. "I blacked out back at Upsilon Psi. I hardly remember a thing. Woke up this morning wondering how I got to AEGam," I added. The group around me laughed, and Jess filled me in on the parts I had missed.

Apparently, we went to AEGam at half past midnight. I proceed to have the time of my life with my friend Mike, dancing on the bar just because we could. We took a shot together, and toasted to good times. That was my signature toast.

_We don't even have to try, it's always a good time!_ I could imagine myself shouting, spilling cheap vodka all over my hand.

Naturally.

Jess then informed me that I had hopped off the bar and found her, begging to take one last shot. It was then that I had spotted Eric. Locking eyes across the room, a slow, confident smile broke out across his face. I had turned back to Jess and Angela, who had torn herself away from this guy she was in love with, Ben, and promised I would hook up with Eric that night. We had knocked back our shots when Jess saw Eric place a hand on my shoulder.

It only took a few minutes for him to take my hand and sweep me away to his room. When we had reached the stairs, I had turned back and gave Jess a huge drunken smile and a thumbs up before disappearing.

"Well, shit," I mumbled. "If I wasn't a slut before, I definitely am now."

"Shut up Bella, you would be the one to bed literally the hottest guy in the entire house," huffed Hayley, but she was grinning at me. Instead of answering, I shoved another piece of bacon into my mouth.

Not even five minutes later, a beaming Angela came in the same way I did.

"Ang!" Jess exclaimed when she saw her, still in the same outfit as last night. "Who did you shack with last night?!" Shacking was our term for sleeping over with a guy at his house, no matter if sex was involved. But knowing us, sex usually _was_ involved.

"Ben," Angela confessed dreamily, making her way over to the breakfast bar. A number of squeals answered her confession.

"Hey, we were neighbors last night," I called out to her, finishing off the last of my breakfast, and Jess' water. Jess glared at me, and when I went to clear my plate, I got her another bottle, as well as one for myself. "I'm going to sleep off this imminent hangover, later," I said, hurrying upstairs to the cold dorm.

That was another thing people weren't so sure about. The cold dorm. Rows and rows of bunk beds in a room that was always dark and quiet. People joked that it was a barrack and it definitely was something. At first I was afraid of getting sick from all the germs hanging out in there. But I just left the window by my door open and I was fine. I chugged some water, crawled into my bed and promptly passed out.

-DELTA-

Hours later, though it only seemed like minutes, I gingerly opened my eyes. My head was pounding, though it wasn't as bad as it could have been after that brilliant water drinking decision I had made. I was sore between my legs, as I had suspected. I stretched, yawning widely, and clambered out of bed, grabbing my water as I went. I left the cold dorm and padded back to my room.

"Hey," I said to Alice, who was sitting at her desk watching the latest episode of Big Brother. I pawed through my desk drawers for an Advil, and popped it. "Don't we have a precourse assessment to do?" Alice and I were in the same chemistry class, and of course we had homework before the semester really started.

"Yeah, let me finish this episode first," Alice said absently, not tearing her eyes from the screen. I pulled out my telecommunications book, and started looking over the chapter for next week. It was the class I excelled in, probably because it was easier than chemistry or biology. I had a speech coming up in my public speaking class, but I had made the executive decision to put that off for as long as possible. Besides, telecom was much more interesting. And it had nothing to do with my major.

Just as Alice came to sit with me to start working on our assessment, Rosalie, our third roommate, breezed in, her eyes glued to her phone. She was probably texting the social chairman of another house, or else one of her many boyfriends. Rosalie was probably the most social person in our entire chapter, and that was saying a lot. She was also very likely the prettiest with wavy golden hair and bright blue eyes. She was easy to talk to, but very persuasive. All these qualities attributed to her being the perfect social chairman for our chapter. She set up mixers and represented our chapter in a positive light. She worked with Alice, who was the risk manager, to make all social events go smoothly.

"I've decided to keep tonight clear so we can go to Taus," said Rosalie, looking up from the screen of her phone. "They're open tonight. Edward invited me to come over at around 9:30 for a pregame. I think he still wants to hook up with me."

Edward was a friend, mostly of Rosalie, who had pretty much been in love with her forever. He was also close with my friend Kate, but that was totally platonic. I'd met Edward last year, when Kate, Rosalie, Alice, Michelle and I had gone over to Taus for a party. I had ended up hooking up with some kid who looked like Channing Tatum. And then I told everyone that I had hooked up with Channing Tatum.

It was a real accomplishment.

Anyways, Edward had invited Rosalie to his fraternity formal last year. For some reason, she had declined, stating she would rather go to our sorority's formal, which was on the same day. If I had been invited instead of Rosalie, I would be there in a millisecond. Spending a weekend with guys, drinking myself silly and not having to pay for a cent of it? Count me in. But not Rosalie.

Crazy bitch.

Alice and I agreed to go to Taus that night. I didn't take too much convincing, or really any convincing at all, but Alice was adamant about going to AEGam tonight.

"No way am I going back there tonight, it's too fresh," I argued.

"Bella. Come on. It's not like you haven't slutted your way around before," Alice replied, rolling here eyes at me.

"Please Alice," begged Rosalie, and of course Alice gave in. She left Rosalie and I alone, and Rosalie promptly turned to me with a sly look on her face.

"Oh I know that look," I said, fiddling with a loose string on the futon. "What do you have up your sleeve?"

"Channing Tatum will be there tonight," she said, raising her brows.

"I mean, he is in Taus."

"You should hook up with him again."

"Yeah, that was a one time thing."

"It could be more."

"No it can't especially because when I stupidly texted him last semester, he stopped responding when he found out it was me," I said shortly.

"Oh, okay then," Rosalie conceded. "It will be fun though," she promised. I nodded, returning my attention back to the precourse assessment.

-DELTA-

"Rosie, will you curl my hair for me please," I asked, batting my eyelashes at my friend. She was busy applying mascara.

"I have to curl Hayley's first, but if I have time, sure," she replied, finishing her own makeup. Not wanting to wait, I decided to search out someone else to curl my hair. I didn't understand why I seemed to always be the last person to get their hair done. I wouldn't do it myself because I was never happy with the result, and I always missed a spot. I found an unsuspecting junior to help me out, and after graciously thanking her and promising a glass of wine, I made my way to Jess' room.

"Hey Jess, can I borrow that blue shirt of yours? The one with the caged shoulders?" Jess nodded, not looking away from her reflection. "Thanks babe."

"Hey Rosalie, you gonna call us a ride or what?" I asked, pulling the shirt on and adjusting it to show my collarbones. Paired with nice dark jeans and chunky heels, I thought maybe I would catch Channing Tatum's eye tonight. The last time I saw him he had been dancing with some trash that let her white thong show under her black dress. If you're going to spread your legs, honey, don't do it in public.

I ran my fingers through my freshly curled hair, and glanced in the mirror. This was my life. Looking pretty and drinking myself silly. Moving in early to be able to go to parties daily without worrying about waking up for a morning class. Sleeping around to make up for daddy issues. Always thinking of myself first, and everyone else second.

"Bella, the ride is here," said Alice from the doorway.

"Just a second," I whispered, afraid of my voice cracking. Alice looked concerned, but I just waved her away, promising I would be right down. So it seemed stupid to be emotional about this now. I was this way because of choices I had made. I could choose to change, but I was having fun. As long as I kept my grades up, I could breeze through college and destroy my liver while I was at it.

If only it was that easy.

"Bella, come on, don't want to keep the pledge waiting!" With one last look around the room, I shut off the light and closed the door on those deep thoughts, promising myself that I would forget about it by the morning.

* * *

**End Note: Let me know what you guys think! Greek life is about sharing and making each other better.**


End file.
